because you're my invincibility
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: "Those big brown eyes with concern, with concern for you, but you don't care because your Jade August West and you need help from no one." /Cat


You feel invincible as you press the glass bottle onto your lips, the glass feels cold against your warm, needing lips, you rejoice as the liquid pours into your mouth. You know that what you're doing is wrong and you know that what you're doing could possibly kill you. Do you care? No.

The bottle is empty, you sigh and you pop open another one and continue to poor down the insanely addictive liquid, which was raw and aching with need of it.

Your blue eyes wide open as you notice something, this isn't what you craved, it may look like Vodka, but it defiantly didn't taste like it…in fact…this tasted like water…this was water!

You throw the glass to the floor, breaking into a million pieces, you place your chin on your knees and you look at yourself in the reflection of a broken glass, your mascara is running down your eyes and your face is as pale as a ghost. You dig yourself deeper into the dark corner of your room, where the sun can't get to you, and you're comfortable, because you hate the sun.

You look at your nails, they painted black and there all chewed up, why? Because you caused them, you look at your feet and they bloody, why? …Because you ignored the glass on the floor and walked over it to get to your bed, why your bed? Because it's comfortable and black. You love the color black, black goes with everything, but unlike you, you don't.

You hate people and you hate being around people, their rude, they smell and they make a lot of noise, you prefer the silence and comfort of your own room, that's why you're here, alone.

Nobody gets you, you're alone in this black pit of silence you call your room…but you like it like this, just you, the bottle with the curtains down so what's left of the sun doesn't come near you and you love it like this…it's comfortable it's peace… You lie down on your dark purple comforter, it's nice and soft, you feel and urge to cry, but you don't. Why don't you cry?

Because you're Jade West and your pride won't let you. Because you are strong and you're as cold as ice and as feisty as fire, you are not as cool as water or as calm as earth. Why are you crying them? Why do you feel the hot tears streaming down your pale cheeks?

Because Beck left you, because your mother is drunk and passed out on the floor on the living room and your sister just left but not before calling you a good for nothing whore.

You're sad because the one haven that you ever had left you on the cold harsh world to face it alone…you cry some more, you hear footsteps but you don't know who are they from, you ignore the noise, someone knocks at your down.

"Go away!" You scream. The person opens the door anyway.

All you see is a slash of red, bright red hair, it was Catherine Valentine, wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans and she wore a smile brighter than daylight itself and her big brown eyes with wide with concern, concern for you.

But you don't care, because your Jade August West and you need help from no one, you look at your feet which are dripping blood, she looks at them too.

"Jade, oh my god, let me help you." She runs to your bathroom and gets out the first aid kit, she sits beside you and places your left foot on her lap, she starts to clean the wounds with alcohol, which stung, but you take the pain, because she's helping you.

"Why are you here, Cat?" You said in a bitter tone, trying to snarl at her, but she just smiles.

"I saw you leaving the drugstore with the bottle…" She said as she looked at the broken glass which was sprawled across your floor. "Jade, do you want to kill yourself?"

"Why do you care?" You snarl, forgetting to thank her for cleaning your wounds.

"Jade, I know your life is hard, let me help you." She says, offering you a beautiful smile.

"Cat, leave me alone, go away and let me lick my wounds, ok? Now leave me be."

She does something unexpected, she hugs you, she embraces you in a manner that sends shills down your spine and your stomach suddenly fills of butterflies. No, wait, your Jade and this is the real world, this isn't some sappy romance movie…this is pure emotions.

"Jade, don't play tough with me. I know you." She kisses your forehead.

"Why are you even here? Why do you care about me so much? I treat everyone and you, like crap, why?" You say.

"I've always liked you, Jade, your just so tough and closed off from anyone, you never let anyone near you…I would love to be near you Jade, if you'd let me. Besides you use anger and fear as a disguise and as a weapon to intimidate people, but not me." She smiles and you know.

This was going to be a beautiful friendship, so you smile, feeling invincible.

It's been two weeks since that incident and you still feel invincible, Cat comes to your house every day after school and you'd talk to her and allowed her to know so many things about you that Beck never even known about you. Like how you secretly love teddy bears and how their soft fur against your skin makes you feel nice and sweet.

"Want more ice-cream?" Cat asked as she poured strawberry ice cream in her bowl.

"Please make it a chocolate." You say, surprised at yourself because you'd only say please to your parents, to Beck once and too Cat, you're not a person on sharing emotions.

But you just can't help sharing them with Cat; she looks at you with big brown eyes and you melt inside, she makes you experience a whole new world.

You lean in and capture her soft pink lips with yours, the kiss wasn't forceful, it was sweet, Cat didn't scoot away, she just embrace you, hugging you tight and closing her eyes.

You break the kiss; she stares at you, like in cartoons were little hearts are flowing around.

"What was that for, Jadie?" She said, in the cute nickname she's been calling you lately.

"For being with me through thick and thin, in bad and good, Cat, I love you, you make me feel invincible, you fill my once hollow emotions with new ones, and I know this sounds like a sappy love movie but, Cat, thank you, thank you so much for everything."

She smiles at you and kisses your cheek. "I love you too, Jade."

She is your weakness, she is your heart and she is your invincibility.


End file.
